A Most Unfortunate Day
by brocko18
Summary: Sai's curiosity and wanting to please Sakura has gotten him into another bad situation.


Sai whimpered desperately to the hospital with bowed legs as Naruto clutched his shoulder and helped him waddle.

"This is – gah! – all your fault, Naruto!" Sai shouted.

"Me? You were the curious one, ya sick little queen!" Naruto rebutted. Sai was fuming, and at the same time, he was also desperate to mitigate the sensation in his crotch as _it _wiggled. The two of them made their way through the double doors and up to the reception counter of the Konoha hospital. The woman at the front desk greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Welcome! How may I help the bo-"

"We need to see a doctor immediately!" Sai interrupted as he wrinkled his face in discomfort. Naruto let go at this point and slowly back away.

"Hey, I'm not going in there with you," he said. Sai turned around with a glare.

"Oh yes you are!" he said as he firmly grasped Naruto's shirt. However, his grip weakened as he suddenly doubled over. The receptionist's expression now became frantic.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, "are you going to be alright?" Sai's piercing glare was now aimed at the woman.

"Shouldn't you know?! Aren't you the nurse?!" he screamed. By this time, Sai was the main focus of everyone in the waiting room.

"Let's get you to a doctor then. Hey, you in the orange! You brought him here, right? Sign him I while I take him to a doctor's room."

Naruto looked confused a moment before he realized that now he didn't have to accompany Sai.

"Uh sure then!" he exclaimed as the nurse trudged away and lead Sai. However, just as Naruto was about to pick up the pen, he felt something pinch his back. Before he knew what was happening, Naruto was being dragged along the cold hospital floor by Sai. Naruto was _not _getting away with leaving him alone.

Sai fidgeted and writhed on his side as he la on the examination table of the doctor's room. A slightly amused Naruto watched in one of the chairs off to the side. They had been awaiting the nurse for almost five minutes at this point.

"Well I can tell that they really see this as an emergency," Naruto said with a vitriolic tone. One would think that by this time, Sai would have grown accustom to the discomfort in his pants. On the contrary, it had actually worsened. Sai's eyes were saucers and his face was as red as a tomato. He was still squirming on the table like a worm in the sun. However, the door to the office now creaked a little and a white coat poked through.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," the figure said, "I just have to see this patient real quick. They said it's an emergency." The figure now entered while his behind a clipboard. She lowered it a little and her unsurpassable beauty was unmistakable. She had emerald eyes and flowing pink hair.

"Sakura?" Naruto and Sai said simultaneously. Sakura peered over the top of her clipboard to see her two team mates.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you the same thing," Naruto said. Sakura stared at them for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I'm interning here for a couple months for some training," she said cheerfully, "They even let me see patients. So what's wrong guys?" Naruto pointed to a still-squirming Sai on the table.

"Uh, what's wrong with Sai?" she asked, a little confused. Sai didn't respond. He merely wiggled his body to face the young nurse.

"So what's the emergency guys?" Sakura questioned them.

* * *

Meanwhile, just down the hall, Sasuke Uchiha was walking up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Sakura Haruno. Is she in today?" The woman smiled.

"Yes," she replied, "she's just down the hall. If I'm not mistaken, she should be on break right now. You may go visit her." Sasuke thanked her and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Well," Sai said back in the doctor's room, "it was all Naruto's idea!" He pointed a long finger to Naruto. Naruto seemed taken aback.

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE YA SICKO PERV!" Naruto screamed right back. Sakura was a little intimidated.

"Uh, guys," she said weakly as she raised her clipboard in defense, "what's the problem?" They both stared at her suddenly with blank expressions. Then, Naruto turned away.

"Uh, well, you see," Sai fumbled with his words. Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

"What, Sai?" she asked again.

"I'm here for a gih-pih-reem," Sai muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said," Sai continued, "I need a- " his rear end wiggled uncomfortably again and forced Sai to shout.

"GUINEA PIG REMOVAL!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto smacked his forehead. Sai quickly covered his mouth and hoped that no one outside the room had heard him.

"Uh," Sakura was lost for words, "how did it get _there _in the first place?" Naruto began whistling.

"It was – gah! – him!" Sai yelled, "I just wanted to know about a way to please you!"" Sakura hung her head as low as it would go.

"Drop your pants," she said to the floor. Sai obeyed and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Then he reached for his underpants. Naruto immediately turned to face the wall and began whimpering. Sai let them drop. A small, furry and brown lump was protruding from Sai's anus.

"Oh lord," Sakura said when she saw it, "Alright, let's get this done." She made a move for the rodent. It wiggled a little more and made a muffled squeal.

Just at that moment, Sasuke had passed their door when he heard Sakura's voice. He could recognize that nasal tone anywhere. He poked his head in the door only to see Sai bent over the exam table with his pants down, Sakura holding a guinea pig that was halfway up Sai's rear end and Naruto who was now curled up in a ball and crying in the corner. Sakura noticed Sasuke and her face immediately turned red.

"Uh, Sasuke," she stuttered, "this isn't what it looks like." She was blushing hard, but by the time she finished speaking, Sasuke was gone. All of their minds, including the guinea pig's, had been permanently scarred that day.


End file.
